


Give and Take, Win and Lose

by haraamis



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, implied sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford does Schuldig a favor. Schuldig intends to pay his debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take, Win and Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for **nekofreak** as a comment ficlet on LJ for the prompt "kink".
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

Schuldig lets out a languorous sigh as he reluctantly gets up from the bed where Crawford has been working the kinks out of the telepath' back with, admittedly, skillful hands.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to that," Schuldig drawls as he faces Crawford with a smirk.

Crawford goes to wash his hands in the sink sitting in the corner of the room, before adjusting his glasses with one finger as he turns back to face Schuldig. "By now I know better than to question what I see and wonder whether I'm doing something because I already know I'll be doing it or if I had done it anyway. Or, of course, whether avoiding it would have exactly led to doing it or not. So, I don't even bother and just do it."

Schuldig doesn't even try to wrap his thoughts around the concept. It's not what he has in mind. Instead, his smirk widens, turning positively sly. He stalks toward Crawford, smooth, catlike, and still shirtless. "Oh, and I'm sure knowing what comes after is no incentive at all." Schuldig makes sure the lust singing through his veins leaks into and all over the room, blatantly, messily, a crude invitation. He knows Crawford is turned on, but he doesn't need telepathy to notice. The movement of Crawford's adam's apple as he swallows hard is enough.

Schulding allows himself a second of smugness for that. He doesn't let Crawford get a word in when the other opens his mouth. "I don't care what you've seen and what not. You know I always pay my debts. Isn't that right?" Schuldig slides his hand into Crawford's hair, gripping hard as he pushes his body flush against the other man's. No one is allowed to do that but Schuldig. And even Schuldig will pay for it, he knows that quite well. But oh, is it ever worth it, that little moment of control, of power.

Crawford pushes his glasses up again, face blank. "Well, you'd better get to work then, don't you think?"

"Of course." Schuldig accepts the challenge with a cocky grin, for a challenge it is. It always is with Crawford. He looks up as he sinks to his knees, knowing that they're both going to win and lose more than once before this is over. And he doesn't need any bloody clairvoyance for that.


End file.
